Al-Antidian Empire (DM)
The Al-Antidian Empire, officially known to is contemporaries as Al-Antidia (English: Great Land of the Ancients), and better known in legend as both Atlantis '''and as the Atlantean Empire', was an ancient intergalactic empire and civilization that had its origins in central Europe, several thousand years (approximate date is unknown) before the rise of the Sumerian civilization. It was formed from the union of various kingdoms during the Wars of Ascendancy, all under the command of Amilanius, who would become the first ruler of Al-Antidia, and by consequence of the entire world as well. Although long lived and seemingly stable, the Al-Antidian Empire would fall victim to a cataclysm of unknown origins which drove the human race into near-extinction and erased most traces of the once glorious civilization. At the time of its demise, the Al-Antidian Empire had been ruled by at least nineteen dynasties, excluding the pre-Amilanian ones. History Early period The period which followed the First War of Ascendancy saw many of the surviving city-states continuing to wage small scale wars against their neighbours, seeking to establish themselves as local powers. One of these surviving kingdoms was the Kingdom of Idloatai, under the rule of the Laqtinujids. Amilanius, who had inherited the city-kingdom from his half-brother, sought to rebuild the ravaged kingdom of his ancestors, and initially made every possible effort to keep his kingdom away from these petty wars. In the early decades of his rule, the Kingdom of Idloatai saw a miraculous recovery, drawing the attention of the minor city-states which surrounded it. These minor factions sought the protection of Amilanius, allowing for a growth of the kingdom. This hegemony under Idloatai came to be the foundation for the entity which came to be known in modern day as the Al-Antidian Empire, a highly centralized political entity with a sole ruler at the top of the hierarchy, and a multitude of minor rulers below him. However, this was seen as undesirable to other local powers, and the growing threat of Amilanius eventually saw the beginning of the Second War of Ascendancy. Lasting for a total of one thousand one hundred and ninety-four Al-Antidian years, this second war initially encompassed the continent of Europe, gradually expanding into other regions of the mainland, and eventually into the western continent. During the war, many states swore loyalty to Amilanius and his successors, while others were conquered by force instead. Eventually, Amilanius was victorious and annexed the opposing kingdoms, while others surrendered in exchange for their continued existence. At this, Amilanius became the first individual to hold control over the entire world, becoming in essence a king of kings. It is unknown how he managed to gain control over the extraterrestrial human states, but it can be assumed that they were also conquered (or swore loyalty to him), or that the Al-Antidians only expanded beyond their home-world after the foundation of the empire. As the first and new Divine Sovereign of Al-Antidia, Amilanius began the development of the Temporal Mainframe, the capabilities of this entity gradually growing as the years passed, yet its loyalty to the Divine Sovereign remained unwavering. Yet not all was calm. The period of the First Dynasty was marked by many minor conflicts and the efforts of the Divine Sovereigns to centralize power, but such a thing would only happen during the controversial Second Dynasty, whose Divine Sovereigns effectively transformed the whole political and religious system of Al-Antidia. Middle period There were a few civil wars in Al-Antidia, but none as important as the three Wars of Righteousness. Not much is known about the first two, but the third occurred during the Bronzean period, leading to the fall of the Eighth Dynasty and the emergence of the Cloteans. This war was a rebellion against the Divine Sovereign Anipheon IX, commanded by Cloteias. His forces would be victorious, and both Anipheon and his wife were killed in the final battles of the conflict. Late period History of the late period of Al-Antidia is not much known, the only factual event happening being that of the Great Cataclysm which destroyed the Empire and reduced humanity to a pre-historic society. Territory De facto and de jure, Al-Antidia held dominion over a group of twelve galaxies, each representing one member of the Sacred Twelve. The dogma of the Al-Antidian religion, however, decreed that the entirety of the mortal plane was under the dominion of the Divine Sovereign, but the most pragmatic officials, incuding some Divine Sovereigns, quietly recognized the factual reach of their domain over the twelve galaxies only. Outside the capital-controlled regions of what is known in modern-day as the Milky Way, the territory belonging to the empire was divided in many sub-states, each having its own government and culture, all subservient to the Divine Sovereign in Al-Antidia. Al-Antidia Properly speaking, Al-Antidia was the capital of the empire, and the name used by its inhabitants to designate ancient Earth. It's name translating as "Great Land of the Ancients", all Divine Sovereigns ruled over the empire from Al-Antidia, the majority never leaving the planet after their respective coronations. '''Imperial Mainland' The region known as the Imperial Mainland (known to the ancient Greeks as the Oecumene) served as the "heart" of Al-Antidia, being composed of the modern continents of Europe, Asia and Africa. The majority of the Al-Antidian dynasties to hold the Alluvial Throne were native to the Mainland, and it would also be there that the Empire itself was founded, its first capital, Idloatai, having been in modern-day Luxembourg. A massive bridge connected the Mainland with the western continent, its construction having started in what became known during the Second Era as the Iberian Peninsula. Western Continent As it happened during the Second Era, the American continent was also the target of many colonization efforts during the Medocene Age, and was effectively occupied by the continental powers during the Tesklan Age. Appearances *''Dominus Mundi'''' *''The Handbook of the History of the Atlantean Empire Category:Governments Category:Magical governments